Princess Termination
by U-Kiss-Me
Summary: Cybertron's princess was to be terminated 17 years ago but, escaped. Now, on the eve of her 17th birthday she gets reunited with the bots' good and bad, that have been searching for her all those years. Yet, one evil bot' had to do a princess termination.
1. Chapter 1: Megatron's Mission

**a/n: Aye-o guys! So uh, I have actually written many stories about princesses in other fanfictions but, my computer suddenly...erased them all it was Twilight, Harry Potter, Sleeping Beauty, Tangled, and Cinderella and now, all gone! I would love praises about them in my reviews, if ya want :) So, I decided to start off with the Transformer's princess fanfiction. I know, that there may be stories like this but,**

**This is my story and the main characters like Sam, Mikaela etc. all belong to that twit Michael Bay! So anyway why you looking up here? The story is down there :P**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd person P.O.V:<strong>

"Megatron do we have a plan about the sparkling princess?" Starscream asked as the full-on war continued in the midst of Cybertron.

"Yes, it seems the Metallic Castle is gaurded with about 50 Autobots," Megatron answered menacingly. They were standing on an abandoned tower platform seeing every single raw thing of the war. Between the Decepticons and Autobots.

"The plan master?" Starscream asked as he shot one of the clear viewed Autobots.

"It seems that we are going to have to steal the little femme," Megatron replied as Starscream had a tint worry in his eyes.

"Master, that is why I have an hypothesis of how much Autobots are gaurding the Princess's tower," Starscream said warily

"We are Decepticons! We do not show any fear towards these Autobot trash! We must terminate that princess of ours...now!" Megtron roared at Starscream who instantly had fear slapped across his face-plate. Megatron thought they could wipe out the entire Autobot generation, even Optimus Prime. The spark father of the princess, and they were afraid that once the princess grew up, she could make a new army of Autobots- making the Decepticons helpless.

"Master, she's the princess though," Starscream tried to explain

"She may be a princess but, I've seen her symbol..." Megatron snarled

"What is her side, master?"

"It seems that our future princess, is an Autobot..." Megatron said

"But, that's impossible the femme's mother was a Decepticon-" Starscream said astounded

"- who betrayed us and switched sides to the Autobot, and who had a sparkmate which was the one and only, Optimus Prime," Megatron interjected

"Master!" They suddenly heard a bot' say, Hardtop.

"Hardtop! I hope you bring me good news about our side," Megatron exclaimed as Hartop stood on the tower with them.

"Master, it seems that the femme robot has turned into a _female_," Hardtop explained

"A female? May I know what that is?" Megatron said confused

"A female is a thing from there-" Hardtop said, pointing a blue and white planet not far from their planet. "-they call it, 'Earth' if that is what their medical officer said,"

"Earth? Or dirt?" Megatron laughed evily **(sorry, it was paricularly a raw quote)**

"Master, we must hurry with the princess before she is blasted off," Hardtop explained

"Bring every single Decepticon you can find scouring around the war, Cybertron's princess will not, be a problem anymore." Megatron said darkly before the other two bots' laughed with.

* * *

><p>"Prime seems to have taken off some of his special-ops from here, making it easier to get the Sparkling Princess. They were standing near the gates of the Metallic Castle getting ready to take the Princess, Princess Shaeline Cosmotia Prime- or known as Princess Cosmotia. Starscream had taken the first attack on the entrance to the gates.<p>

"They, have the Princess in some sort of helmet or mask for what say...oxygen," Hardtop said

"What a sick idea for the princess of Cybertron," Megatron spat and Hardtop nodded.

Hardtop took in first for the barge and most of the Autobots were wiped out. Hardtop was one of their best fighting specialist- even better than Ironhide. Megatron soon got out on clear vision, shooting any bot' or thing that comes in his way. Megatron suddenly was tackled onto the floor by the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime.

"Prime! You seem to weak to protect your dear spark daughter," Megatron growled, feigning a sweet tone.

"You will not touch her or go near her!" Optimus said darkly

"I'd like to see you try and stop me," Megatron growled as he nearly got a shot of Optimus. The two were soon in an intense fight with shooting and punching.

"Master!" Hardtop called and Megatron nodded his head as Optimus was still distracted with fighting Megatron.

Hardtop was able to get into the castle and find his way to the Princess's large room. He saw a metal like bed with gates on the sides. When he came over he saw the bed was empty and he suddenly heard voices in the princess's giant balcony. He peeked in the balcony and saw that the queen was putting something into an incredibly small escape-pod. Hardtop then remembered of what Ratchet did to the femme. He knew he had to stop the pod or else Megatron will not hesitate to shoot his helm off. He quickly popped out his long blade from his hand and slowly retreated from his hiding spot. "You majesty?"

"How did you get in here Hardtop?" The queen snarked at him

"It seems your sparkmate gets to easily distracted with a fight..." Hardtop laughed evily as he went closer to the queen.

"Don't dare, get close to Cosmotia or me," she growled as she had her cannon ready on her arm.

"Make me," Hardtop simply said, coming closer the queen took her shot and it hit Hardtop right on the right arm. Hardtop growled in pain and suddenly he ran straight towards her with his blade out. "You'll regret that!"

"Never!" The queen growled and Hardtop tackled her down getting into a tustle.

"Give her to me!" Hardtop said menacingly and the queen shot him again on the left arm. He hissed and he felt something push in his elbow. He turned and saw that he pressed the button that activated the pod for departure. "No!"

"You'll never find her and she will be safe!" The queen announced to him as the pod finally started to depart.

"No!" Hardtop growled and he jumped onto the pod, trying to get it down. The queen tried to stop Hardtop when she shot a missle but, it also hit the pod. Hardtop fell off the pod and the pod was smoking and zooming straight to a planet in the distance.

"LONG LIVE THE PRINCESS!" The queen announced to the planet and all the Autobots who were even in battle cheered. Megatron knew that there was only one way now, to save the Decepticon race and that was to get, the Allspark.

* * *

><p><strong>an: I know that first chapter might be a raw one but, I hope it's a good enough intro for you guys! I know how to write these because, remember? I wrote other princess stories that got erased again, so yea!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Shaeline Witwicky

**A/N: Jesus! I am sooo sorry for not updating in so long! I just have school and homework up my rear so I barely get any time for my readers :( Anywho I just happened to sneak a chapter in just for you guys!**

* * *

><p>"Shaeline Witwicky!" I heard my teacher call and my head shot up from drawing a pretty rose in my notebook.<p>

"Yes?" I asked quietly, a bit of the shy girl I was.

"Your presentation?" he said glumly

"I presented yesterday with the subsitute," I explained to him and I saw him shuffling through some papers before he slipped one out, reading it intently.

"Oh, yes, Ms. Witwicky you did and you got an A! Marvelous!" he laughed as the class looked at me rudely and smothered in jealousy.

"Oh, okay..." I said looking down and I saw Trent throw a paper airplane my way. I opened it up and it said:

_Wow, you're just as a lame ass as your brother. It was totally a big mistake to date you in the 8th grade when you're just a fat hoe. Seriously your a slut and an ugly bitch for making the rest of the class look dumb while your missy smarty-pants, save your nerdy calls for another class you sl-_

Okay, I had enough of it and all the teasing that hurt me. They didn't know what I've gone through nor, what my life is like when theirs is so perfect. They didn't know my family feels like those rich ones or, that I have asthma or adopted parents. They don't know anything about me and they just go and talk crap like this? Being a teenager sucks with all the drama, the boys, more school work and all. I crumpled up the plane before setting it to the side.

"Samuel Witwicky!" Our teacher called my brother who sat beside me. I pursed my lips as I saw Sam struggle with his items for his presentations. Poor Sam, was just flicked in the head by a paper ball by the bastard.

Trent.

"Who did that? Someone's gotta clean up this crap before they leave today!" Our teacher scolded us. "Mr. Witwicky, I suggest you get started."

"Okay so, as some of you may all know, my great-grandfather was the first to travel around the Arctic Ocean," Sam explained showing the class a map of the world. He stuttered with his words before he said "sextant" and "seamen" and the class was in laughing mode.

"Are you going to sell me his liver? Mr. Witwicky, your sister has been one of our top students in the district and was able to help out with the National Honors Society for all her school years and what have you done? Just present crap in my class? Next year, is it Sam, and your sister will, maybe, be known as valedictorian while you just get a frame of certificate of attendance while your sister gets a diploma?" Our teacher said and I instantly felt guilt run through my veins when he compared Sam to me. Sam was a great student! How dare he talk shit about my adopted older brother like that?

"Er, no sir," Sam said sadly and I had this wierd feeling of anger just blast into my heart.

"Then I suggest you hurry up your presentation," Our teacher sighed and Sam continued on with the presentation. I soon heard the bell ring and I stood up, grabbing my backpack before running next to Sam.

"Come on, Sam!" I said, smiling at my brother who was trying to auction out gandad Archibald's glasses. "Sam! Yoohoo!" I sang

"Wait, I gotta get an extra 300 dollars for us to get our car!" he said quickly and my eyes widened knowing dad said to give him 1,000 dollars each to get our car.

"Wait, you didn't save up enough?" I asked oustanded before I put his hand down from autctioning. He packed his things up slowly before we walked down the hall and he finally spoke up. I stood at the doorway quietly as he and his teacher talked a bit before he came back to me with a smile and a glum face.

"Ugh, no okay, Shae **(It's pronounced like Shay from iCarly and all :P)** I didn't," Sam sighed before I handed him some of the money from my fundraising envelope. "Whoa! How did you get 300 dollars for a simple fundraise?"

"Sam, I've worked in shelters, charities, food-drives, and helping out at the orphanage yet, you still think I don't earn enough from the families who are related to those jobs?" I laughed

"Right, miss do-worker here loves to help the world!" he teased and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I do Sam! Things like those are important to me and other people, and not everyone has the things some people have, like food, clothing, a home and think about us! We have all those things and I just can't sit back while we have something that nearly half of the world doesn't. It just isn't my sort of thing that I follow..." I explained to him, my hazel eyes filled with concern.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down Shae! Sorry if I offended you much," Sam said as we walked out of the school. I sighed as I ran a hand through my straight brown hair.

"It's okay Sam, but, you owe me back! Prom doesn't earn their money from mid-air!" I laughed knowing that this fundraiser was to help prom out and I've always wanted to go there.

"Oh right! So um, I was thinking..." I heard Sam trail off and I looked him, smiling.

"...of asking Mikaela to th prom?" I chuckled and he nodded his head sheepishly.

"Well, that's the thing you're her best friend so that means it'll help me out," Sam exclaimed and I laughed as we got to our dad's car, jumping in. Me in the back and Sam in the passnger's seat. Out of nowhere, I felt this strange feeling shoot right through my body as if something wierd was about to happen.

"So how was school?" Our dad asked and me and Sam looked ecstatic a lot.

"We got our A's and thousands!" Me and Sam blurted out at the same time as dad looked taken back a bit by our excitement.

Whoa! Okay, okay! You guys are good! One first car coming up," Our dad said as we pulled into a porsche dearlership.

"Dad! No way! I always adored your cooking," I said lying to him subtly. He laughed and quickly pulled out of the dealership. "What? No, no, dad there's awesome deals there! Come on you love cheap stuff and cool stuff at the same time!" My voice going a pitch higher.

"Sweetheart my cheapo-range goes in at a dollar and ten, not fifty-thousand and one-hundred thousand," Dad said and shrugged.

"Dad! No fair!" Sam said, obviously he was all into the porsche thingy.

"Life isn't fair," Dad stated back, with me and my giggles erupting from the backseat.

"Wha- no, not here dad," Sam groaned as he saw we were pulling up to an old jacked up dealership called "Bolvia's". I said hi to the poor clown who was sweating with make-up melting all over his face.

"Dad! Are you sure you want grandkids? 'Cause you'll never get one with these cars and ma will kill you without a grandaughter or son," I said to dad as we all got out of th car.

"Hun, I am actually okay without grandkids for a while- especially with you young lady," he said, pointing a finger at me and raising his eyebrows before I chuckled.

"Don't worry dad, I am all cool right now," I laughed and a dark-skinned man came up.

"Hello, my name's Bobby Bolivia, what can I do for ya'll today?" he asked shaking my dad's hand.

"Well, we're here to buy these two trouble makers their first car," Our dad said, putting a hand over me and Sam's shoulders.

"And you came here, well, that practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B baby, Uncle Bobby B," The Bobby B said smiling.

"Sam," My brother said simply

"Who is this young girl over here?" Bobby B asked looking at me with a smile.

"Shaeline but, you can call me Shae," I said waving a hand to him and he nodded his head.

"So Shae, Sam, your first enchalada of freedom lies right under there," Bobby B said pointing to a row cars under a tin roof.

"Wow, nice cars..." I said, trying to lie my disappointment. I skimmed my eyes across the cars and one caught my eye in particular. I ran over to a car that was black and yellow which looked like a 1967 Camaro. I ran my hand across the roof and the car shook a little. Maybe a wierd misfunction but, who cares right now! I saw that there was no pricetag so I am guessing it's local. I sighed sadly before I started walking back to the group of men who were looking at an ostrich. Suddenly, I heard a honk and I turned around to see the Camaro with the driver's door wide open. I had this strange urge to go in and check out the interior so, I sneaked over to the car, going into the driver's seat. Wow, it was definitly an awesome car the seats were nice and soft, the condition was picture-perfect, the paints' a bit faded but, nothing with just a little paint job would make it perfect. I noticed something tighten around my chest and I looked down, seeing a seatbelt wrapped around my torso. _"Did I even strap on a seatbelt?" _

"Shae? What are you doing in that smokin' car without me!" I heard Sam said as he walked over. I unbuckled my seatbelt and ran a hand through my chocolate brown

"Oh! Um, this is local I think..." I muttered, getting out of the car as Sam took my place in the driver's seat. I knew I still needed to take my driver's test later on this evening because I am only 16, turning 17 in 2 days, and Sam is already 17, so I couldn't drive this thing yet.

"Wow, this has racing stripes!" Sam said looking around the interior. I patted the hood and I felt it purr. Okay, maybe two, misfunctions but, it's still okay with me.

"Did...you see anyone come out of this car?" I asked Bobby B and he shook his head.

"Nope, there's no other store around. Also, I would've helped them with fueling up their gas or I would've met them with buying or renting a car," Bobby B replied and I pursed my lips and nodded.

"Right..." I said, tapping my chin with a finger. I saw Bobby B go inside of the shop and I heard an intercom go off.

_"The owner of a 1967 black and yellow Camaro, could you please claim it now by going into the station,"_ I heard Bobby B say and my family waited for about 30 minutes until he rushed out.

"So?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Looks like this car is going in for a sale," Bobby B said

"How much?" Our dad asked and Bobby B thought for a moment.

"Five-thousand"

"Excuse me? Five grands for just this car? I could own a motorcycle cheaper than that," I pointed out and Sam shook his head.

"Look little lady, the paints' custom," Bobby B explained

"So, it's custom faded?" I asked with a grin while raising my eyebrows.

"Look no need to be bitchy," Bobby B said, walking over to Sam's window. I looked him over and gave him an intimidating pose.

"Oh, I'll show you bitchy-" I said, going over to him but my dad gripped my arms with a scolding look. What? We waited here for 30 god damn minutes- sorry sometimes I let my temper get the best of me.

"Shaeline Witwicky, control yourself," My dad whispered to my ear. I huffed and crossed my arms with a pout slapped onto my face.

"Great, this is just great..." Sam mumbled as he got out of the car.

"There's a fiesta with racing stripes over there," My dad tried to comfort Sam.

"No, I don't want a fiesta with racing stripes," Sam argued as we walked over to this other car which Bobby B said was driven all the from Alabama. I bet the Camaro can be driven all the way from the poles for all we know, gosh, I want the freaking Camaro like a baby wants milk!

"Wait, what is that?" I muttered as I heard something erupt from the Camaro and I instantly had this feeling to protect myself. The eruption was actually a honk like sound only louder and more into distance. All the windows of the cars around us, exploded and my hand shot up to protect myself from all the shards of glass and I saw something blue yet, very clear for a naked human eye, (I have very good vision, like a baby) wrap around my body as if it was a shield. I also noticed the shard just fell to the ground as soon as they hit that blue thing. The blue thing faded and I stood up, looking at Sam. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Sam asked and my eyes widened a little. He didn't see it? What? No, that can't be right it was to obvious.

"That blue thing! That wrapped around my body!" I said and Sam laughed? This isn't a laughing matter bro!

"Yea, it's called your shirt," Sam chuckled as I looked down and I saw a baggy blue t-shirt that was tied up in the back by a rubber band.

"No, you don't underst-" I tried to explain but Sam was just looking at Bobby B in surprise. "What?"

"Bobby B just said four-thousand for the Camaro!" Sam replied brightly and I turned to the thing that just a gave me a strange experience.

"How come the Camaro's windows didn't break?" I asked and Sam shrugged.

"Well, maybe it has this misfunction with the honk and it also came from the Camaro so obviously it wouldn't hurt its self," Sam explained and I nodded my head. I do not want that strange thing to happen again! It freaked the shit out of me!

"Hey, Shae! Remember your driver's test?" My dad called out to me from his car and my eyes widened knowing it's almost time to go the DMV.

"Oh crap! Right!" I said as I ran over to my dad's car, jumping into the passenger's seat.

"Sam, you can drive yourself home with your new car and I'll meet you back at the house after the test," Dad yelled and Sam nodded his head before we pulled out onto the the street.

"I sure hope this test goes well..."

**A/N: M'kay! That's chapter 2 for you guys! I will be telling what happened to Shaeline after she left Cybertron in chapter 3 ;). Also, the test comes next, wish a good luck to Shae! Lastly, what kind of romance do you want Shae and Bee to do? And what power should I add on to Shae other than her little shield? **

**Your choice you guys! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Energon Secrets

**A/N: So sorry for not posting as quick because I sprained my right hand which makes it hella' hard to type down chapters. The doctor even gave me some pills before my dean asks: "What the freak are these...are you on drugs?".**

**So yea, I just had that Transformers scene occur a couple days ago and I was pissed after cause' when I don't take my pills I get loony and whiplash starts to kick in gear. So yea!**

**Keep 'em reviews going in because they give me ALOT of motivation to write stories in. Lastly, for those who read "Reunion War" I will be putting that one on HIATUS for a while. :) Lastly, I made a BIG mistake in the second chapter when Shae said, "How dare he talk about my ADOPTED brother like that." Shae wasn't suppose to say that so I went back and edited it.**

* * *

><p>"Shae, stop. You'll be fine!" My dad said as he gripped my upper arms tightly.<p>

"I know dad! Stop pressuring me!" I yelled a little and the people on the seats of the DMV looked at me like a mad person. I was about to get called in for my driving test and let's just say, my dad had to carry me in here.

"Okay, okay! Now stop before a toddler starts crying and security calls us out." He scolded and I crossed my arms.

_"Shaeline Witwicky for a driver's test, Shaeline Witwicky for a driver's test." _I heard an intercom say and I instantly got sweaty hands.

"Good luck sweetheart."

"Hah! You think three words could help me pass my test?" I muttered as I walked over to the hallway that led outside to a bunch of cars. I saw one white one in front of me with the paper on the door taped that said:

Shaeline Witwicky.

"Oh god," I breathed and I did the cross with my hands before walking over to it. In the passenger's seat I saw a girl with blood red hair, tight clothing, and she was looking at herself with a powder mirror. She was a bimbo and my driving instructor? Oh...how...lovely-ish...

"Oh so you must be the Bailee girl," she said, not even looking at me. I cocked an eyebrow up as I got into the driver's seat after slamming my door shut. "Hey stop the slamming the door brownie, it'll ruin my hair."

"I thought it was fake," I mumbled to myself.

"What?"

"Nothing! So let's get this show on the road!" I exclaimed, trying to hide my disturbance of the pole stripper beside me.

"Yea, yea whatever." She shrugged before looking back once again to her mirror. I rolled my eyes and I clenched the steering wheel tightly.

I already new this bloody red-head was going to be a pain in the ass for me and this test...

"Stop going so fast! I am trying to put lip gloss on!" She nearly shrieked as I went up to 45 mph.

"But that's the speed limit!" I objected frustratedly. This chick was getting on my freaking last nerves! She kept complaining on how if I turn her body might slide and her pretty rich skirt could be broken, she would always yell at other girls who were actually prettier than her, and now, she wants me to break the law by the speed limit?

"I don't care! I only want my make-up to look sexy!" She said and I clenched my jaw. I felt my anger start to flare up. "Just so you remember! I can fail you anytime on this test."

"Then it's up to the DMV whether or not I pass," I said through my teeth and I felt something in my mind start to have a sort of, wierd instinct to get that make-up on her. Clown style. I stopped the car on a red spotlight.

"Whatever, you stupid geek." She sneered and I glared at her but she never noticed me. I put my hands down from the steering wheel and onto my lap. She was putting on some lipstick and eyeshadow. Slut. I raised my hand a little- high-five style. I curled my fingers just a bit and I pivoted my hand to the right and the lipstick swerved to the right as if it followed my hand. "What the freak!" She shrieked and I brought my other hand into position for the eyeshadow. I moved my hand quickly to the right and the eyeshadow smacked onto her face. I smiled and snickered before I saw the light go green.

"Stop." I whispered, putting my hands back to the steering wheel and all the feelings went away as for the eyeshadow and lipstick to stop thier torture on the bloody head. When they went off, her eyes and head was smeared with blue eyeshadow everywhere. The lipstick made all kinds of streaks on her cheek and nose. I chuckled quietly and raised my eyebrows when she turned red.

"You! Failed!" She shrieked and I looked at her with disbelief. I stopped the car after I parked it to the side.

"It wasn't even my fault you look like a halloween beast right now!" I smacked a hand over my mouth when I noticed what I've just said.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU FAILED AND MY DADDY OWNS THE DMV F.Y.I! TAKE ME BACK TO THE DMV!" She screamed at my face and I made a U-turn to head back to the DMV. I was nearly in tears when we got back. When we got out she grabbed my arm before pulling me into the building. I saw my dad and another man with a blue suit that had gray hair. "Daddy!"

"Daddy?" I muttered and my eyes got wide.

"Look what she did to me!" She cried to her dad. My dad looked embarrassed and angry the same time.

"Ron, would you explain your daughter's beahvior to mine?" The suited man asked my dad.

"I am so sorry, Mr. Wilson about Shaeline's behavior to your daughter. She's now usually like that, but how was her test?" My dad and I smiled sheepishly at the clown girl.

"Well her test was..." She said as she pulled up the middle finger in my face then she pointed up. I had a feeling that meant, 'fucked up'.

"Don't need to do that to my face," I tried to explain as calmly as I can.

"Gah! DIDN'T I ALREADY TELL YOU! YOU FAILED! SECURITY!" She said and she ripped my scoring paper in half before a couple of gaurds grabbed me and my dad's arm. They pulled as out and _literally _threw us out! I sighed in embarrassment.

"Dad, I'm sor-" I started but he just smiled at me.

"It's okay sweetheart, I heard everything." He explained and he pulled out his phone to show that my call from earlier was still going on.

"I can't believe this daddy, I'm maybe the only junior that doesn't have a lisence yet." I started to tear up and he hugged me tightly.

"Shh..it's alright, you can try in two weeks again."

"But dad! I'm going to prom in two weeks and I told Kendra that I would been able to drive by then," I pleaded and my thoughts went back to Kendra. She was a total bitch to me and Sam and she would always tease me to death ever since I dated Trent in the 8th grade.

"I'm sorry Shae, but you have to wait." My dad scolded as we walked over to his car. I got into the passenger's seat with him and he started the car before pulling out of the lot.

"It's alright dad, I understand that I have to be patient." I smiled and he looked at me oddly.

"You know, that, you remind a lot of an attitude of a princess. Brave, intelligent, beautiful, willing to help her country in need..." My dad said and I shrugged.

"I'm not even close to beautiful nor, brave..." I muttered and he scoffed.

"Do not say that Shaeline Witwicky, you are all of those things and whoever says not should be in another world." He speeched out for me.

"Thanks dad," I chuckled and I sat back on the seat before I decided to take a nap. I closed my eyes before I fell into dreamland.

* * *

><p><em>I felt as if I was watching this all in a distance and what I saw was an old abandoned warehouse that was in flames. There was firefighters all around and I saw my parents and a one-year old looking Sam. Where was I?I noticed there was blue sparks twinkling around the sky. I heard a little baby crying from somewhere and I saw one of the firemen bring out a little baby in their arms. The baby was covered in some ashes but not enough to kill it. It was wrapped around a silver blanket and something dropped out of it. I ran to the item and noticed it was a small tiara. It had a blue gem for the main point and it was metal. I picked it up in my hands but as soon as I picked it up. Everything went black.<em>

* * *

><p>I woke up panting and I noticed I was at the couch at home. Maybe Sam or my dad carried me in. I ran a hand through my fringed hair and I sat up. I looked at the clock and I noticed it was about eleven p.m. I also, saw a bowl of spaghetti on the coffee table but my appetite was long gone. I slowly stood up and put the bowl in the fridge before heading up the stairs. I lumped into my room before plopping down on my soft bed.<p>

What was that dream about?

Why did it only show my parents and brother without me?

Why did that baby have a tiara?

Many things were swirling in my mind as I rubbed my forehead. I felt my eyes droop and I fell back to a deep slumber.

"Shae! Wakey, wakey!" I felt someone yell from outside of my room. I opened my eyes as the bright sunrise merged with my eyes. I squinted when that happened before getting up to get the door.

"What Sam? It's Saterday!" I complained and he brought in one of those bed tables with some fried eggs, pancakes, and a glass of orange juice on it.

"Well, I heard about yesterday's incident and so, here's breakfast in bed to make it up!" He went into my room as I stood there with disbelief smacked onto my face.

"Sam, I'm okay...really..." I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Okay, you want the truth?" He asked as he put the mini table down on the floor.

"Yuh-huh."

"Mom made me do it," He simply said, "-she also said, to find a nice looking gown today."

"Why?" I asked, putting a hand on my hip and leaning myself to the side.

"Remember, we have to go to the party today," He explained but I just shrugged and went over to my bed. I heard the door close shut as I fell back onto my soft pillow. Not wanting to take notice of the 'party' later on at the lake.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe, you made me wear this!" I exclaimed as we were in the car on our way to pick up Sam's friend Miles. I was in the backseat with a nasty look on my face.<p>

"What! Boys will be going gaga all over what you're wearing," He said and I looked down at myself one last time. I was wearing a black and white, button up, polo that was tied country style under my breasts. I only had a tank under it which ended above my belly button. I also got on some black, daisy dukes with my high-tops and knee length socks. I curled my hair but my mom dared me to wear this revealing outfit. What kind of mom does that?

"No! They'll be trying to get their hands in my pants!" I exaggerated and he chuckled.

"Don't worry sis, I won't let any of them touch you." Sam reassured as I sighed in relief. I noticed we were at Miles's house and I saw Miles coming out like the beach surfer he was meant to be.

"Hey Sam what's u- WHOA!" Miles said as he saw me through the window. He licked his lips as he looked me over. I felt the car heat up and the seatbelt tightened around me.

"Stop looking at me like that." I muttered quite disturbingly. He scoffed as he went into the passenger's side.

"Dude, who is this chick?" Miles said amazingly as he pointed at me. I saw Sam roll his eyes before glaring at him. I just stared at him blankly and I motioned Sam with a smile to tell him.

"Uh, that _chick_ is my sister." He said a bit angered and Miles just looked taken back. I laughed as Miles blinked his eyes a couple times.

"Shae? Whoa, never saw you wear this before," he replied astounded and I shrugged before sitting back to look outside.

"Yea, really epic Miles." Sam mumbled and Miles just stuttered before shrugging sheepishly.

"So, you actually think we're invited to this party?" He asked as we soon arrived at the lake.

"Miles, it's a lake so, it's practically public to all beings." I explained as Sam smiled with Miles at me. "What?"

"Well, we do need a smart ass to confront Trent if he comes near," Sam chuckled and my eyes widened.

"No, no, no. I am not going out there to just confront this...brute that was born in a dumpster or something!" I stated and Miles and Sam just looked at me glumly.

"Damn, she talks all fancy like she's royalty or something." Miles whispered at Sam and I rolled my eyes.

"I know, get used to the princess of the house," Sam whispered back before I shook my head rapidly in disbelief.

"Oh my god, stop acting like those brutes!" I said and they just laughed. "It's not funny!"

"Sure, the accent and speakings of my sister is _really hard_ to ignore," Sam smiled and I scoffed. I did sort of had this formal way of talking and this close english accent in my voice but not enough to make me sound British or Austrailian.

"Shut up."

"Look, formal Shae is gone!" Miles joked with Sam and I felt the car shake.

"Yea, yea, you get your laugh to but I'm sure you won't be laughing when I forget to give you gas," I smiled when the car stopped. This car was pretty wierd, but it had like, some sort of connection to me that made me feel like I was safe and at home.

"Who were you talking to?" Sam asked when he and Miles froze in the laughs. My eyes widened and I cleared my throat.

"That is not anything of your business boys." I pointed my nose up before getting out of the car with them.

"That is not anything of your business boys." I heard Miles mimick in a goofy voice before cllimbing up on a tree branch. I looked at him as I smiled deviously. I wonder...

"Sam, could you find me a four-leaf clover?" I asked with a sweet smile and he laughed before looking around. I turned on my heel with my hands crossed, looking at Miles as he hung upside down on the branch like a monkey. He seemed to be looking the other way so I cocked an eyebrow and I looked around before bringing my hand up midway. I concetrated at Miles and I felt my hand twitch. It went to the side and so did Miles. I moved my hand right to left and with Miles going along. He shrieked and I tried so hard to hold in my laugh. The thing that hit though was the concentration must've went away when I tried not to laugh.

"Hey Shae, I got the fou- what happened?" Sam exclaimed as he came over with a clover in his hand. I also noticed Miles was freaking out and sweating. I smirked and I turned when I heard a teasing laugh behind me. I turned and I bit my lip to hold in a whimper.

Trent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay! So that's mostly it for ther chapter and one of my reviewers actually considered to give her one more power which is to move objects with energon. Meaning, if I make a sequel she'll be the freaking main source of the fallen...if I want her to be ;) Sorry if it's just those **_**raw **_**chapters it's just that my hand is freaking agonizing for each letter I press on the keyboard.**

**I will add in more of the Bee romance in the following chapters and do you guys want Bumblebee's holoform to be earlier than the end of the story or...the complete end?**

**Thanks to the reviewer who helped me with her centered power and for the others who gave me the other suggestions to her powers and I might use them in the following stories ;)**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
